I've Got a Song in My Heart
by deangirl1
Summary: Dean's always loved music.... A shout out to Mystery Spot but not really a tag....


**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I own nothing. Playing in Kripke's sandbox... Thanks, Dude!

**A/N: **I'm not sure where this came from, but I couldn't get that damn lip syncing and head bopping out of my head...

It should be obvious that this isn't really _that_ morning - I just used the scene as a jumping off point...

* * *

Asia was pounding out of the radio. Dean was singing.

_God.__ How d__oes__ he do that?_ Sam groaned from the final vestiges of sleep.

Sam swam through the greys of semi-consciousness to awaken from sleep. He preferred to greet the day gently. Dean went from zero to sixty. Total unconsciousness to total hyper-awareness. Even waking was a black and white experience for Dean.

And this morning there was singing. Sam sat up. And apparently dancing.

"Dude..." Sam groaned. "Asia?"

"Yeah! This station is awesome!" There was more dancing as Dean made his way into the bathroom.

"How can you be that perky this early?" Sam grumbled.

"_Perky?_ Dude. That is just wrong. Men are not perky. Chicks are perky," Dean protested. "Well, at least parts of them are..."

"Fine." Sam cut his brother off. " Annoyingly chipper. Frantic. Hyperactive. Annoying. Take your pick." Sam huffed.

"Aw, Sammy. It's like you're the dark and grumpy little cloud, and I'm the happy, fuffy little white cloud..."

Sam gaped. It had to be the sleep still fogging his brain.

"Wha-at?"

Whatever Dean was about to say next was stifled by the fact that he now had his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Dude tell me you weren't just channelling that Fred Astaire movie that was on last night!"

Choking and spitting echoed out of the bathroom.

"No! No way. I wasn't even watching that! I was asleep. It was totally your pansy ass that was watching that..." Dean trailed off into more sputtering and spitting.

Sam had managed to haul himself out of bed and get dressed.

"I was on the computer, Dude. You were the one with the remote! As always," Sam threw back. They exchanged places as Sam moved in to the bathroom to brush his teeth and Dean moved back into the room to finish dressing.

"You chose that channel," Dean responded as he pawed through his duffle.

"_I_ wasn't the one humming along..." Sam's voice was muffled around his toothbrush and punctuated by spitting and rinsing.

"That was snoring, Dude! Any tune you heard was coming from your freaky head!"

Sam emerged from the bathroom and grabbed clean clothes out of his own duffle.

"Seems to me that you're the one that's into show tunes and musical numbers," Sam taunted.

"What are you on about?" Dean slid his knife into the sheath on his calf.

"You and your fascination with singing and dancing. It'll be Steisand next."

"_Classic_ **rock**, Dude. And chicks dig guys with moves."

"You still haven't explained away your fascination with the _musical_," Sam persisted.

"Dude. You are totally the one who keeps bringing up Mary Poppins and Cinderella..." Dean smirked.

"Three words, Dean: Wizard. Of. Oz. I bet you've seen that like 200 times. And we both know that you know every single word. Talking _and _singing..." Sam challenged as he pulled on his jacket.

"So? That was totally research. Did you miss the fact that there are three witches in that movie?" Dean's eyebrow quirked up as he spread his hands wide and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just exactly how are we supposed to act on the knowledge that we can kill a witch by dropping a house on her? One of those witches was good, Dean," Sam defended and then muttered, "even if she did keep bad company..."

"Sammy. Are you still freaked out by the munchkins?"

"They're little people..."

"Of course, everyone's a little person to you, right Sasquatch?"

"Nice try, Dean." Sam's mouth began to curl at the edges.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his sibling.

"You and I both know that you are always the one to mysteriously find another musical hiding out on the tv."

"So totally untrue."

"I think you are in total denial..." Sam was grinning as he brushed past his brother and out the door.

"I won't deny that this fluffly little white cloud just got the stormy grumpy cloud to get the hell away from my sun..." Dean murmured too quietly for Sam to hear and smiled as he followed his brother out of the hotel room.

Dean's smile turned wistful as his thoughts travelled backward.

_It was Saturday afternoon. Sometimes Daddy would be home early if the garage wasn't too busy. _

_Sometimes the movie would come on at noon, and Daddy would miss it. Then Dean would have to do all the numbers. Sometimes the movie would come on later in the afternoon and then Dean got to watch too. Mommy always got to do the girl's part. _

_The movies were mostly in black and white__ and Dean had complained about that at first. Once he'd learned them by heart like Mommy though__ he stopped noticing whether they were in black and white or colour. __Except for the one that switched part way through.__ That was his favourite. __Except for the scary bits.__ Well, those were ok too '__cuz__ it meant that Mommy would hold him tight for those parts._

_They'd push the furniture back against the walls so they had enough room to do all the numbers. Saturdays were full of singing and dancing. __And laughter and love._

Dean skipped down the stairs after his brother. Sam didn't notice the extra flourishes that Dean threw in, but he was sure that he recognized the tune that Dean was humming as he slipped into the Impala beside him. It wasn't Asia. Sam was sure he'd heard it the night before... something about being caught out in the rain...

**A/N:** Anybody else notice that Dean has new boots this season? And that the new boots have a decidedly red hue to them... I was really missing those black biker boots... but ruby slippers seem pretty appropriate... And didn't everyone think of the Wicked Witch of the East with the house on her when that desk landed on Dean????? Please let me know what you thought???? I'm having a bad month/year/life and any human contact is appreciated...


End file.
